Ready For It?
by tiffanygold1
Summary: Kylo becomes fascinated with Tiffany Gold.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Poe, we need to get out of here," I said, pulling him along with me. We needed to get the map to safety, and staying on a planet with the First Order definitely wasn't safe. "We need to go now!" I repeated, voice firmer than before. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Poe gave a final look at Lor San Tekka before following along and running across the sand toward our X-Wings. The sounds of the Stormtroopers firing their blasters fills the night. I wince, knowing that innocent people were losing their lives. Finally, we reached the Starfighters. Poe entrusted BB-8 with the map, instructing the little droid to get as far away from here as possible. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Without another word, Poe and I armed ourselves with our blasters as began firing at the Troopers. I pulled the continuously pulled the trigger, taking out as many of them as I possibly could. Avoiding the villagers was a struggle due to the chaos and the distance; however, Poe and I managed. We both stopped as Kylo Ren emerged and approached Lor San Tekka. We stood at the ready, but in complete silence, trying to hear whatever words were being exchanged between the two. Unfortunately, they were too far for me to catch any of it. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I watched in complete shock as Kylo suddenly lifted his lightsaber, cutting down Lor San Tekka. "No!" The scream escaped my lips before I even had a chance to stop myself. As I yelled, Poe fired a single blast at Kylo without hesitation. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Kylo stopped the blast in midair, freezing Poe and I with the Force shortly after. I stood paralyzed, not only because of Kylo's hold on me, but also out of fear. I had heard so much about the infamous Kylo Ren— formerly known as Ben Solo. I knew that he was ruthless and unpredictable. As I stood frozen, I felt my heart pounding in my chest, threatening to jump out. If he got ahold of the map, that would be the end of a big source of our hope. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A few Stormtroopers rush over to us, hitting Poe and then me before dragging us over to where Kylo stood. I stared at the frozen blast of blue light as we were escorted passed it. We are knocked down onto our knees forcefully by the Troopers. I clenched my fists tightly as I stared up at Kylo, my nails digging into the palms of my hands. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The man clad in black suddenly knelt down in front of Poe. I waited in anticipation for someone to say something— anything. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" Poe spoke up, and I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly covered my mouth, not wanting to land us in any more trouble than we were already in. Kylo turned to me now, facing me for a brief moment. Although I couldn't see his face, his stare still felt so intense. I held my breath until the moment he looked away. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""The old man gave it to you," Kylo said as he turned back to Poe. The pilot began explaining that he couldn't understand him due to the mask. "Search him," Kylo commanded, speaking over Poe. It was my first time hearing his voice— not that I could hear it very well through his mask. It came out muffled and robotic. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The Stormtroopers lifted Poe up, patting him down shortly, but finding nothing. "Put him on board," Kylo said, and the Troopers quickly dragged him away. I suddenly became even more nervous as I wondered about my own fate. There was no way he would let me live while he knew I was with the Resistance. Since they had Poe, there was really no use for me. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"My heart pounded even harder once the masked man turned his attention back to me. The fear pulsed through my veins but never made it to my facial expression. My expression remained neutral, my eyes steady and focused on him. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A chrome Stormtrooper began approaching the commander of the First Order. "Sir," she said, "the villagers." /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;  
list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Kylo Ren turned to her, silent for a few moments. "Kill them all," he commanded before turning back to me. I stared at him once again, knowing that this would be my last day. I supposed that death was better than another fate given by the First Order. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I was afraid. Not because I was going to die, but I was afraid of what would happen now that we had been caught. What would become of the Resistance? My death would be insignificant, but other lives would be lost because I couldn't protect the Resistance. I felt the anger beginning to build up as I stared at Kylo Ren. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""On my command," the chrome Trooper spoke again. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Kylo simply continued at stare me down through his mask. I dug my nails even further into my palms, blood was sure to be drawn at that point— not that it mattered. I would be losing a lot more blood in a matter of seconds. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Fire," she finally commanded. My eyes didn't move from Kylo as the Stormtroopers took fire on the villagers. My heart hurt for them, but I refused to show any sign of emotion as I stared at the man standing in front of me. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Why is he still staring? Does he expect me to beg for my life? Is there something I'm supposed to say? Or does he just enjoy watching people suffer?/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I refuse to look away, as if I'm making some unspoken statement. I hoped he knew how much I resented him and everything he stood for. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Suddenly, a Stormtrooper stood a few feet in front of me. As I continued to stare at Kylo's masked face, the Trooper pointed their blaster straight at me. This is it. Regardless of my abrupt ending, I was happy with my life. My only regret was not being able to help the Resistance more. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"It was as if time moved in slow motion. My eyes were fixed on Kylo while the blaster was fixed on me. Of course I was terrified, but I still refused to show it. I suddenly heard the blaster fire, and saw a flash of light headed right for me. Still facing Kylo, I shut my eyes and accepted my end. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I waited for something to happen. I waited for a sharp pain, or my senses to just stop completely. I just waited for death. Truth be told, I didn't know what I was waiting for. I didn't know what death felt like, but I knew it didn't feel like this. With my eyes closed, I continued to hear the firing of blasters nearby and the panicked screams of the villagers. I expected an abrupt end. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What is taking so long?/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The only difference I felt was heat beginning to warm my face. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I open my eyes in a slow and confused manner. My gaze is quickly met by a red blast, inches from my face. The heat I felt seemed to intensify as I stared at it. I looked up at the Stormtrooper who looked between me and Kylo Ren. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Not her," Kylo said shortly. "Put her on board." /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The Stormtrooper hurried around the frozen blast before lifting me up and dragging me toward the ship. I struggled against their grip, looking back at Kylo. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He spared me./span /spanbr /br /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"- Kylo Ren -/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I didn't pay much attention to the rebels as they were brought to me. I needed the map, and nothing more. I knelt down, eyeing the male in front of me. The man spoke up sarcastically, and my initial thought was to just kill him; however, the girl beside him laughed, distracting me for a split second. I turned to her, watching as she covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Her face fell serious as I looked at her, but I could still see the laughter behind her eyes. The corner of my mouth twitched slightly, almost causing me to grin, but it stopped as quickly as it happened./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I turned back to the man, ordering my Stormtroopers to search him. Once they found nothing, I commanded them to take him onboard. Once he was out of sight, I looked back down at the girl on the ground. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The girl simply stared back at me. I knew she had to be afraid, yet she didn't show it. I couldn't help but read her thoughts as I looked at her. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"She wasn't afraid of dying- she accepted it. Her fear lied elsewhere. She feared for the sake of everyone else. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"How can someone be so good? Look where it landed you. /span/spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"It was such pure selflessness that it was nearly sickening. It couldn't be faked either. There were individuals who completed acts of kindness just so they could announce it to the galaxy. It wasn't out of their heart. This girl on the other hand, was good for the sake of good. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"However, she wasn't all good. Many of her thoughts were full of anger and hatred— all directed at me in that particular moment. As I read her thoughts, I felt everything that she was feeling. I felt the anger, the pain, the frustration, the sorrow, the worry, the pride. Everything. Somehow, she kept all of this hidden behind her blank expression. /spanbr /br /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The Stormtrooper came, aiming the blaster at her. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Now you'll beg. You will end this little staring contest of ours. /span/spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I smirked slightly from underneath my helmet. No one was that fearless of death. However, to my surprise, her eyes remained on me. I narrowed my own eyes. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't give up. She remained the same, silently challenging me. It was almost infuriating. Everyone showed that split-second panic before death, but not her. As the blaster in front of her went off, she simply closed her eyes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Before I realized what I was doing, I stopped the blast from hitting her. I didn't know why I did it, but I would need to come up with a reason soon. /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"We have the other pilot. We don't need her. /span/spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"She was rebel scum. She deserved to die; however, aft/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Not her," I said. She turned to me again, confusion clear in her wide eyes. "Put her on board," I ordered after a short pause. Without further hesitation, my Stormtrooper began pulling the girl to the ship. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I watched her fight against him for a few seconds before turning back to me over her shoulder, her dark hair falling slightly over her face as she looked at me. I didn't need to read her thoughts to know what she was thinking. She was just as confused as I was. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Not her./span/span/p 


End file.
